papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Tutankoopa
|location = Dry Dry Ruins |species = Koopa |species |hp = 30 |ap = 3 |df = 0 |wn = Magic may backfire |wp = N/A |moves = Shell Toss, Magic, Summon Chomp |tattle = This is Tutankoopa. He's one of Bowser's followers and he's been assigned to guard one of the Star Spirits. I've heard that he has some sort of a pharaoh complex. He attacks by throwing shells from that high perch. Try to dodge when he uses magic: its attack power is 2 and it'll sting for sure. And he also summons Chomps, his loyal subjects. These Chomps have some serious attack power. Think hard about who to attack first, Tutankoopa or Chomp.}}Tutankoopa is a a pharaoh and minion of Bowser who has invaded Dry Dry Ruins. His voice is heard the second Mario enters the Ruins. Throughout the level, he continues to warn Mario to turn around and leave or else he'll suffer a horrible fate. When Mario finds Tutankoopa, they battle in order to save the next star spirit. Tutankoopa repeatedly summons Chain Chomps, his loyal guards, to dispose of Mario for him. He also has magic attacks and throws blue shells at Mario. Occasionally, his magic will backfire and he'll hit himself on the head with a rock. After Mario and his partners defeat him, an outraged Chain Chomp comes out, snapping at Tutankoopa. Even though he tries to calm it down, it chases him into a cell. In the credits of Paper Mario, Tutankoopa is seen numerous times still being chased by the Chomp. Appearance/Personality He is notable for his pharaoh complex, his magic abilities (such as shattering into fragments at will, leaving only his eyes and crown visible), and his heavy association with Chomps. His name is based on the ancient Egyptian pharaoh, Tutankhamun. Though it is unknown whether he is truly a ghost or not, it is known that he serves the Koopa Troop in the present day. 'Tips' When ever Tutankoopa summons a Chain Chomp, use the Quake Hammer twice. This is very effective because the Chain Chomps only have 4 HP and therefore it takes just 2 Quake Hammers to kill them. This way you will also damage Tutankoopa as well. Chain Chomps also give Star Points. Parakarry is the recommened partner here as he can hit Tutankoopa for 5 damage (or 6 if he's been upgraded) each time he uses Shell Shot. Combine this with Mario's Power Jump/Bounce and Tutankoopa will be down in no time. Another useful strategy is to use the D-Down Pound badge, that can be bought from Rowf for 75 coins, on the Chain Chomp. It only takes one hit, nullifying the Chain Chomp's high attack power. An upgraded Goombario is also a good choice in partners as without FP he can consistently hit Tutankoopa for 4 damage. Trivia *For some strange reason, he has less HP than the mid-boss, Buzzar, possibly due to his summoning ability. Category:Paper Mario Characters Category:Bosses Category:Koopas Category:Mount Rugged and Dry Dry Desert Category:Paper Mario Bosses Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Paper Mario Enemies Category:Male Characters Category:Koopa Troop Category:Paper Mario